DASOKU REN
Ren is a private detective and the left hand man of the''' Kazehaya Gang. ' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Ren is borderline sociopathic and unfeeling. He does not care for the majority of the other people other than himself. To those that he actually cares for, it is only because he is possessive. A cunning man he plays a double life but at the same time because of his dangerous double life, he is also very paranoid of everything that is around him. He does not consider himself to be human in the mind but rather a demon due to the fact that he lacks any form of empathy of even emotions in general. He also does not have a set personality but rather tends to wear multiple masks depending on the occasion to fit in with society. He also has a hatred for people and despite his smile, he actually hates talking to people. 'HISTORY' Ren was born in a middle class family when his father was just a doctor. His name at the time was not Dasoku Ren but rather Tatsuya Renji. He had an older twin, and two younger siblings. Growing up, due to the fact that he has a family of six with his younger brother having a weak body, his parents were usually at work. It is due to this that he never had any close connection to them and due to his lack of empathy, he never connected with his twin or anyone else in the family. However his younger siblings seems to be fond of him. In school he was called the "demon child" due to his odd eyes and was bullied but he never fought back and for the most part had tried to ignore people. Around the age of ten, when his brother was sick and he was in charge of taking care of the boy. He had walked out only for his younger brother to follow him in the snow and die. Years later when he was thirteen, his parents got a divorce and he went into the custody of his father while the other two went with their mother to Italy. It was around then his father got remarried to a woman who had a son but he never connected with his stepbrother either. With his real siblings, he would see them only during the summer. When he entered his last year of middle school, he had planned to go to Ouran but after meeting a girl by the name of Haruka, he had decided against it. During high school he dated a girl by the name of Yanmei. It was nothing serious and was more of an experiment for the teen. After being dumped by her, he started to date a girl by the name of Setsuna. It was around then that he also became part of the Kazehaya gang even if he mainly worked in the background. At the age of eighteen he had left home and assumed a new identity of Dasoku Ren. Around this time he became the left hand of the Kazehaya gang and years later met a girl by the name of Sanada Rin. 'SYNOPSIS' 'KUROSU FAMILY SECET I' Ren was first seen giving Lilith a vist where he revealed to the girl of her father's dealings with the Tsukami gang under the false alias of Ookami Kousetsu. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' During the New Year Festival, Ren was initiating his plan on killing Tsukami Katsuo with a gang that he had made contact with. However rather than going over there to see it himself, he had attended the festival and met Hideki along with seeing Lilith once again. When the fireworks started, Ren had ran into Rin who was standing alone and decided to watch the fireworks with her despite the fact that he didn't care for them. It was also there that he and Rin made a promise to forever stay together with the man jokingly kissing her on the cheek. 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' Throughout most of the arc, Ren had started in the shadows and manipulating people. He had been the one that stabbed Kaori in the rain leading Yoite to think the Kazehaya killed his father. When Eli did not kill Yoite, he was the one that had given the phone to the landowner of Yoite's apartment. He also was the one that arranged for the trap in the warehouse. However all of his plans in the end had failed. When it had failed, he had decided that it would be best to go into hiding from Eli in fear of what the man would do. He also met Miyuki for the first time while visiting Katsuo's grave. There he confessed to her that he was her father's killer before allowing her to have a chance to shoot him, even though the bullet was a blank, only for her to refuse him. Curious, he decided from there that he could not stand her purity and will do anything to contaminate the girl. He also started a series of games with her where he family's life will be at stake. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' During the event, Ren was able to tag along on the field trip be pretending to be Rin's guardian. He had told the girl he had simply wanted to be with her when in truth he was hiding from Eli. At the hotel he had ran into Ringo and met the boy for the first time although their meeting was late. Then not liking his roommate, he had ran over to Rin's room to stay as she was staying there alone. The two went to dinner where he tried to ask her about Ringo but got little to no information about the boy. The next day he decided to play a game with Miyuki using the threat of her family. When the girl came, the two got locked in the closet together. He had Miyuki climb up in the air vent to open the door from the outside but while she was gone he started to succumb to his claustrophobia. Luckily before it killed him or his mind, she opened the door letting him out. When Ren had returned he was caught be Eli while walking around the alley. Eli asked him if he was behind Katsuo's death and unable to lie to the man he confessed and told why as well. His boss hearing the answer had decided to fire the man telling him to never face to the Kazehaya head ever again. During that time he ran into Kaori once again and was about to be killed the girl when Ai and Ringo came in. Ringo had stabbed Ren's hand to the ground but he was able to get out and run away after shooting Ringo. Finding a temporarily safe place, he tried to make a plan but could not come up with any when Miyuki came. The girl was only able to lightly tend to him before making him meet an underground doctor. With some reluctance, he finally agreed wanting to live. However when he arrived and the doctor was tending to him, he had killed the man and was preparred to tend to himself when Miyuki decided to tend to him. A week later he was able to save Eli from a gang stalling enough for the Kazehaya gang came to fight. He then used the reward to take back his previous position as long as he does not repeat the Tsukami incident. 'FAREWELL DREAM' One day Ren got a call from a gang telling him to meet them at a warehouse or else Rin would get hurt. Despite the threat though, he had came late and in return came to see the girl had been stabbed in the eye. After shooting all of the yakuzas abandoning his original plan, he had escaped before the police arrived. The next day, he went to the hospital to visit the girl and handed her a spider lily. As she now know what he is like, he had told her that he was going to cut off all ties with her to the point where he calls her "Sanada-san". He also started to act more like his real self than the kind man that she once knew. After her begging, he had turned away and leave the girl. After that he moved back to his original home at the Tatsuya residence where his stepmother had given him a late present. It was also there that he found letters that Haruka had once written to him. Once he read and memorized it while talking to Taiyo, he had quickly burned it so that no one else would know of its content. A few weeks passed before he once again ran into Rin to find out the girl has been looking for him. Never having this happen to him, he at first was scared and threatened to kill her. However this time the girl had stood her ground and told him what she wanted to tell him at the hospital. Now interested, he decided to move back to live with the girl under the condition that she now becomes one of his possession. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' Ren at first did not want to go to the festival until Rin had bribed him by paying for everything he does at the festival. When he came, he went to the booth of 2-A and played along with the magic trick first. After that he went to visit Nino only to be stunned at Logan crossdressing. He was also forced to do a "magic" trick for the two before leaving and looking for the blond. Once he was found, he convinced the man to play a prank with Eli and heading to the speed dating booth and flirt with him as a woman. Lastly he went to Rin's booth and helped the girl collect tennis balls. When she tried to get him to play a game, he was at first reluctant but with the girl's determination and bribing of a free game, he played and was able to win as it did not take too much physical skill. He quickly claimed the girl to be his prize and had her show him around the school. 'Lockdown' During his tour of the school, the yakuzas showed up to capture people. While everyone was in a panic, he was able to throw his gun, one of his cellphone and knife into a trashcan before allowed himself to get captured without a fight. He was placed with Ai, Kaori, Junta and Haruna. He called Eli to let the man know what is going on while also telling him not to do anything stupid only to get hit by his watcher, Akiko. He was also forced to destroy his phone. After wandering around and getting hit in the room, he convinced the girl to allow him to do a magic trick. Using the trick, he was able to distract the girl and create smoke before grabbing Haruna's hand and dragging her. Ai and Kaori took his way out but the two soon split up. Once in the closet, he used Haruna's phone to text Eli and Yanmei and learn of Clear's whereabouts while also getting his mission. He then used Haruna as diversion without telling Yanmei to go help Clear. After being able to save Clear and what was left of her group, he lied to the young girl telling her that Kimiko and Haru were still alive and made it out. Then he parted with the group and went to the captive Nori. When he could not get any information, he decided to kill the guy and then leave to find his way out. 'Aftermath' Once he made it out, he texted Logan to get get a medical kit and come to Ouran to tend to him. However still in pain, he grabbed out to Miyuki to talk to her. During their talk though both Ai and her father came only for Miyuki to tell them to leave her alone. Ren then decided to take her somewhere else and talk to her but when he noticed she was not paying attention to him, he had told her to go away and that she disgusted him. Shortly after he left, Logan did some light tending onto his wound before the two went to the bar to finish the job. After the funeral of the two Nakamuras, Shinkuto had called Ren telling him to do research on the Yamanos to which he had gladly agreed to do. However in doing so he needed information and met up with Ray who he learned to have been his twin that came back to Japan. Later he ran into Naomi at the Ouran clock tower when trying to pick up Nino. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'KAZEHAYA ELLIOT Ren serves as the left hand of Eli and at first glance it is obvious to tell that the two are polar opposites. While Eli is prideful and charges into situations, Ren is a coward and tends to do things behind the scene. However despite their differences and the fact that Eli frustrates him, the left hand is actually quite loyal and would do anything if it means that Eli would be safe. He does not understand why and simply rationalize it as Eli is someone who is easy to gain money from. He is also very possessive and protective over the head ever since the man saved him. '''TATSUYA FAMILY Ren by all means is not fond of his family whether or not it is his stepfamily or his real one. He finds both of them to be nothing more than chains and tries to avoid them to the best of his ability. While he does not outright hate them, he does hope that they die one day. Yet even with that thought he never bothered to kill them because he never saw any incentive to. The family member he sees to dislike the most however is his father to who he avoids seeing at any cost ever since he left. 'SANADA RIN' Rin started out as someone for Ren to use against Raiden. He had pretended to be a nice detective for the girl and at times even stay at her house. Just for experimentation and entertainment, he had convinced her to pretend that they have a family relationship with each other. However that ended after she lost her eye and learned of the fact that he is a killer. Yet when she chased after him, he became curious and even more possessive over her. Slowly he is showing her of what he is truly like to test out what her limit of accepting him is. 'TSUKAMI MIYUKI' Miyuki is the closest person Ren has come to actually hating. The girl and him are total opposites, while he is like a demon she is like an angel. He is set out to show her that she isn't as pure as many thinks and even goes to as far as threatening her family. He cannot understand the girl no matter how hard he tries and she frustrates him. It is to the point where he wants her to be corrupted already just so he can kill her and be done with the girl. 'THE SANADA FAMILY' Ren is not fond of the Sanada family or rather of Rin's brothers. He finds them to be competition against Rin's. Although out of the two, he is less fond of Raiden as he also sees the man as someone that takes Eli away from him. He also goes out just to annoy Raiden and loves to remind him that Rin is his. 'NORTHMAN LOGAN and NORTHMAN DESIREE' Ren was one of the first people to have met Logan in Japan. The two instantly click and at times even pretend to be lovers towards each other. At first it was to freak out Eli but eventually it just became something for fun. Logan is also the only doctor that Ren allows to tend to him after several years of knowing the man. Desiree on the other hand he only sees as a toy as he loves to mess with the girl. Most of the time he uses Logan against her but however if both of them ever feel that Logan pays attention to someone else for a little too long, they would team up to take care of the "problem". Desiree is also Ren's second assistant that he uses to help him cover his tracks but for the most part, she usually reminds him when he has to pay rent much to his annoyance. 'NERO' Nero is Eli's right hand man and someone who Ren did not care for at first. He did not meet Nero until about a month after he had became Eli's left hand man. He quickly saw Nero's skills and the man becomes a mediator between Ren and Eli. He was also someone that Ren was protective over and has yet to be able to move on from the man's death. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Citizens Category:Kazehaya Gang